bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sairento Mukui
}} :The deliverer of Justice. - Kenji-Taichō Sairento Mukui (サイレントむくい, Mukui Sairento, lit. Silent Retribution) is a young Masukage and the self-proclaimed Guardian of Akabira City, taking the title which Tyrell Nishiki held a number of years before. Sairento is a man of honor and does what he believes to be right above all else. He partners Kitsui Sanretsu, Hisako and Saikō in their hunt for Averian, following the death of Yoshiaki Hiroshi. Sairento's current location, including that of Team Sanretsu, is currently unknown. Character Outline Sairento is a relatively tall young man with a slim, but muscular build. He wears his long black hair in a ponytail in all his appearances and often accompanies it with a circlet-like accessory to frame his face. His casual clothing consists of light armor such as shoulder and knee guards with several pieces of animal skin to cover his frame. His more battle-oriented gear consists of a full suit of light silver-colored armor accompanied by a thin blue sash draped over his shoulder. Sairento is quiet, but by no means shy. He is a simple man who values honor and always keeps his word once given, no matter what that may bring. His actions normally stem from his desire to do what he believes is right, often at the expense of everything else happening around him, and once he sets his mind on a goal he will pursue it until completion. Since he so rarely speaks to others, or seen in social situations, the large majority of Sairento's personalty is shrouded in mystery. Kitsui describes him as slow to anger, stating that it takes a great deal to set him off, though once his temper frays, few can calm him down. Hisako says he is calm and resourceful, which ultimately allows him to retain his cool nature during serious situations. History Sairento grew up in Akabira City always aware of the paranormal activity plaguing the city. Trained by his now deceased father, Sairento was taught from an early age in the abilities of the Masukage and how to deal with and ultimately protect the city he lived in. When he turned 18, all official records of Sairento vanished by his own doing so he could better protect his beloved city from the shadows, while abandoning an average human life. Powers & Abilities Sōjutsu Expert: Due to the shape of his Helix Dagger, Sairento has great skill in using a spear to defeat his enemies. Using flowing motions, rolls, somersaults and quick strikes, he is fit to disarm and then kill his opponents without much trouble. A testament to his skill is his ability to hold his own against Kitsui's swordsmanship. Swordsmanship Specialist: Through training with Kitsui, Sairento has achieved a level of skill with a blade that allows him to match most seated officers of the Gotei 13. High Spiritual Energy: Being able to see and fight and effectively, Sairento has a high level of spiritual energy. His spiritual energy has been compared to an average seated officer of the Gotei 13. Enhanced Endurance: Sairento has a great deal of endurance, as he can stand against Kitsui's higher level of spiritual energy without any detrimental effects. The limits of his endurance, however, have yet to be seen. ﻿Dépasser Specialist: Sairento has enough skill in ﻿Dépasser to move at high speeds when hunting hollow. His speed is such that he can take on several hollow at once without trouble and even keep pace with low-level Arrancar. Peak Athlete: Being capable of performing rolls and somersaults even without the use of ﻿Dépasser, Sairento is in top physical condition and has large reserves of energy and endurance which allow him to outlast some of his opponents. Hakuda Specialist: Sairento has a high level of skill in using his hands to defeat his foes. He prefers using powerful punches to unbalance his foe and then switch to kicks and sweeps to throw them off balance. Shiru Expert: Sairento has great skill in the field of Shiru, being able to perform all the Masukage's spells in battle situations. He is well known for his mastery of low-level spells such as Mur Saisir and Pause Rapide to conjure powerful earthen barriers and then strike his foes from a distance. Enhanced Reflexes: Sairento has repeatidly shown to have reflexes which are expertly honed through countless battles. He can react to danger, both to himself and allies, in the blink of an eye and defend accordingly. Helix Dagger The name of Sairento's Helix Dagger is Courage (French for Valor), and takes the appearance of a spear with diamond-shaped point and a horsehair tassel hanging from it. If he touches the forehead of a soul with the butt of the lance's shaft he can perform a variation of Konso which send pluses to Soul Society. *'Helix Release:' Sairento releases his Helix Dagger by overflowing it with his spiritual energy, which allows the weapon to take its true form and reveal its true abilities. When activated, Sairento himself is transformed, gaining crystal-like armor extending from his pre-existing suit of armor which bear many sharp points and a bright blue coloration. His body seems to overflow with blue spiritual energy and his hair grows white in color and stands up in large spikes. :Helix Dagger Special Abilities: When released, Sairento's Helix Dagger grants him the ability to control and manipulate crystal for various forms of attack and defense, being capable of creating this crystal through the use of his spiritual energy. He can conjure spears, swords and other shapes to attack his enemy alongside his own attacks, or form shields to either defend himself or others. His most preferred method when utilizing his released Helix Dagger is to pin his foes to walls or the ground, where he can attack them more easily. :*'Power Augmentation:' Due to the increase in his spiritual energy, Sairento receives a boost to his physical and spiritual abilities that allow him to fight on par with the likes of Saigai, though it should be noted that the did not release his . Regardless, this allows Sairento to blow past his human limits and fight against opponents he otherwise would not be able to normally. ::*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Sairento's spiritual energy is supplemented when he releases his Helix Dagger, so much so in fact that he can effectively fight at the level of a powerful lieutenant for limited periods of time. His spiritual energy is usually seen through his increased strength in the field of Shiru. ::*'Enhanced Dépasser:' Perhaps Sairento's greatest boost is the large increase to the speeds reached when he utilizes Dépasser. He becomes fast enough to equal the sealed speed of an Arrancar of Saigai's caliber. ::*'Enhanced Shiru:' Due to the increase in his spiritual energy reserves, not to mention strength, Sairento's skills in Shiru are also augmented by quite a degree, maximizing their damage potential and protective powers. Zanpakutō Shiniitarubyou (しにいたるびょう, lit. Sickness unto Death) is the name of the zanpakuto found and befriended by Yoshiaki Hiroshi when its master was killed during an expedition to Hueco Mundo and the spirit mistook him for its previous owner. The spirit now resides with Sairento, being given freely by Sairento just before his death. In its sealed state, Shiniitarubyou resembles an elegant rapier; which makes it ideal for piercing strikes. *' :' Shiniitarubyou is released with the command Let it Claim You. Sairento releases it with his sword-arm held out with the blade pointing downwards. As soon as the command has been voiced, Shiniitarubyou changes into a straight-edged sword with five holes along its length. :Shikai Special Abilities: Shiniitarubyou lies in the manipulation of various poisons to effectively weaken or kill an enemy. These poisons include numbing agents, sleep and paralysis and venom that can kill a foe minutes after being ingested into the bloodstream. Also, because of the protection Shiniitarubyou offers, Sairento is immune to most poisons he comes into contact with. :*'Shinshoku:' (しんしょく, Corrosion) This creates a green, blob-like substance that slowly corrodes surfaces it comes into contact with. The effect seems to be quite potent, as Sairento has admitted to killing close to four hundred Hollow with this ability alone; as it multiplies the more foes around it; suggesting it has a level of sentience. With enough time, this effect can even wither an opponents zanpakuto away to nothingness. :*'Shibiredairi:' (しびれだいり, Numbing Agent) This poison is secreted whenever Shiniitarubyou is used to cut an enemy. The poison seeps into a foes bloodstream before circulating around the body. With the command Nezame (ねざめ, lit. Awaken), which causes the foes body to become numb, leading eventually to paralysis due to their lack of movement. :*'Shoukou:' (しょうこう, Lull) Another poison secreted whenever Shiniitarubyou cuts an enemy. This poison, however, instead of spreading throughout the victim's body, is released via a gas which effectively lulls an opponent off to sleep. Sairento, due to the protection Shiniitarubyou offers, is immune to this effect. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes Sairento's appearance is based on that of Zhao Yun from the Dynasty Warriors series of video games. His abilities to control crystal are influenced by Van Satonaka and good ol' Raze. Of course, he's nowhere near as skilled. Category:Male Category:Masukage Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Characters